etheriafandomcom-20200214-history
Daemon
Back to Races ---- Daemon Information Pages Daemon Buildings Overview *Doomspire *Tower *Walls *Ramparts *Pit *Gallows *Portal *Brood *Lightning Spire *Summoning Tower *Chaos Shrine Daemon Researches *Hard Labor *Binding *Might of Ctharos *Infernal Fury *Dark Wind *Daemonic Sight *Doombat *Brood *Summoning *Stormcall *Gate *Intangibility *Summon Mana *Harpy Hag Daemon Units *Quasit *Imp *Nightmare *Succubus *Reaper *Firebat *Salamander *Daemon *Harpy *Summoner *Storm Dragon *Fire Dragon *Balora Overview Pros *The Daemons' basic unit is an upgradable flying missile unit with cold damage. *Multiple Researches mean the power of the Daemons scales with game time. *Units tend to be easy to access early on in the game and be tough to beat. *Very powerful metagame hero choice - the Daemon Summoner. Cons *Difficult early game economy. Needs to be built up before the expensive units can become accessible. *Units tend to be expensive, moreso than most other races. *Many units have vulnerabilities to common physical damage types. *Lacks powerful/useful hero options other than the Daemon Summoner. Strategy ''Units'' ''Buildings'' ''Hero'' (the following is concerning the fan patches): At the core of the Daemon race's playstyle is Summoning Magic: the most powerful Daemon units are capable of summoning (permanent) allies to help them gain the edge they need'' not just'' for combat, but to improve their economy (quasits can be sent to mines), for harassing other players (imps are fast and incredibly useful for destroying enemy buildings or even mines), for scouting purposes and for summoning reinforcements. Daemon heroes make excellent Summoners. Although this class does little to expand Daemon weaponry, some Daemon specific-research bonuses also affect summoned units and Daemon heroes may attack souls left behind by summoned Succubi to quickly and constantly replenish their mana. The Circle of Power also affects Daemon unit summoning spells, including the Daemon's Summon Imp spell and the Summoner's Daemongate spell. The ability to simply summon quasits (instead of training them) can also considerably speed up unit/building production. A Warrior can be chosen for synergy in Ferocity and Regeneration (the latter being a very good stat spamming skill) Otherwise, the Daemon's have very little other choices which make their race particularly effective. The race's Pyromancy sphere would be good elsewhere, but on a Daemon it is not so. It is possible to use the Pyromancy sphere effectively but it is not really that needed since the Daemons have access to fire damage from Salamanders and the other common base destroying damage type Crushing on Nightmares. Counters *Most Daemon units are expensive. As such, Daemons rely on resource research from the Gallows. Depriving any Daemon player of the Gallows in the early game will stunt their growth later on. *Nightmares, while easily available at the start of the game, are vulnerable to Slashing damage. *Without any research or hero Intelligence, Imps are quite weak (often seen in early stages of the game). *Since Daemons require a lot of Crystal and Gold for research and buildings (Crystal and Stone in the unmodded game), removing such mines from the Daemon player's control could finish them. *Daemon players should be a little careful when fighting against Summoners (both Heroes and Generals), as well as Divination magic users because of the Banish spell (at least, before recieving the anti-banish upgrade..). Lore Category:Daemon Category:Races